Trust Me
by rubybooby
Summary: Raped, abused and mistreaten, Kalbey flees from all forms of human contact. Will she be able to build up her trust in human kind again through building her trust in a wolf? Takes place after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

******A special thanks to my friend and Beta, Megan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I would have made more shirtless Taylor time! (everybody's favorite time).  
**

* * *

It happened three weeks ago, but he's been touching me since I was thirteen. I never thought it would go this far.

He raped me.

As soon as I turn 18 I'm going to go to college out-of-state and finally leave this hell-hole.  
I mean, how could one of the people you love and trust the most violate you like that? That night changed me. After that night I became isolated. I then hated people touching me, even the slightest touch still makes me flinch. He only did it once but it feels like more.

The touches were inappropriate and sickening, they made me feel dirty. The night my father began touching me we were lying in my bed. He promised to read me a story because I couldn't sleep. After the story I was still wide awake, he told me he'd rub my back. I still remember every single movement. He moved us into a spooning position and rubbed my back soothingly.

He did it or a while before his hands slowly crept around, groping at my left breast. I felt confused at first, this was my dad! I began to cry and whimper out of fear and pure disgust.

I remember saying things like ''Daddy, why are you doing this,'' and ''Daddy, please stop!'' But he didn't, he never does. I began to squirm and try to run but his legs held me down.  
He ignored me and nuzzled my neck. I remember his hand going lower and lower until it sat on my thigh. The rest still makes me cringe. The next morning I spent over an hour in the tub trying to scrub away the filth I felt. He told me I was his special girl and this was our special thing.

* * *

I had suffered from a fever all week. My father had been away on a week long fishing trip out of state much to my delight. I was so happy to finally be ridden from him, even if it was only for a week.  
Just a few minutes ago I was happily sitting at school until my brother Luke informed me dad was coming home early. Something about the weather taking a toll for the worst, I didn't hear the rest because I immediately took off and ran towards the woods.

I felt as if it was calling me. Like a force was pulling me towards it.  
Then all of the sudden I was in the middle of the clearance. I dropped to the cold forest ground and I cried, why couldn't he just leave me alone?  
Couldn't I have one week of peace?

I began hyperventilating and I heard rustling in the bushes close to me but I didn't care. I hoped that the lovely animal would come out and kill me. Maybe a slow and painful death.

Then I remembered my dad was coming home early. All of the sudden I felt my fever expand 100 times and spread throughout my entire body. The pain was excruciating. It was almost as painful as that night.

All of the sudden I exploded and was greeted with a nice darkness. The darkness only lasted a few seconds before I regained my sight. It was so much clearer, I could see everything!  
My head was full of voices, it was awful. It felt like my brain was about to explode.

_'A newbie? Didn't see that one coming.'_ One said.

_'Another one? Must be from the leech earlier, a bit late there fella._' Another said. I whimpered.

'_Is that a chick? Why couldn't she phase into Jake's pack?_' One whined.

I began hyperventilating again when I realized they were men's voices. I couldn't help but think about my father and what he had done to me. What were they going to do to me? Where were they? Why couldn't I see them?

Suddenly I heard one of them begin to howl. Slowly, one-by-one, more voices began to enter my head.

'_Tell Sam to hurry!_'' One of the unfamiliar voices said before I heard many unfamiliar ones.

_'Why do we all need to phase? I was doing things with Kim!_' Who was Kim? What things was he doing with her? Did he do to her what my father did to me?

Suddenly the memory of what happened with my dad was replayed over 10 times. The pain of reliving that night made me want to die even more.

_'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?'_

_'THAT IS SICK!'  
_

And then a bunch of huge wolves came out of the bushes, surrounding me. I began to move backwards but was stopped by a huge tree. Where were the people I could hear? Was I going crazy?

I whimpered and fell the the ground trying the escape.

_'Hey, you need to calm down. Sam's about to phase.'_ Phase?

Suddenly pictures of the man I knew as Sam Uley was played in my head. Pictures of him and a beautiful woman. The next was of him naked, I watched in fascination as his body shifted into a huge black wolf.  
Even if it wasn't real, it sure as felt it! The last image was of him telling a guy named Paul he had double patrol.

I tried to block out all thoughts but as soon as I did the big Black wolf known as Sam Uley entered the clearing.

_'Phase back into your human form.'_ I heard his voice echo in my head.  
Suddenly I felt my body morph back into my normal form. As soon as those words left his mouth I found myself lying naked on the forest floor surrounded by a pack of giant wolves.

He could make me do anything. I let out a high pitched scream and then everything went black.

**Please review, duckies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislaimer: I don't own Twilight or the wolf pack. *cries***

When I came to, I felt comfortable and relaxed. I felt around the bed for my father, normally he would sleep in the same bed as me, although it was never of my free will. As I took in my surroundings, I noticed that this bed most definitely was not my own. The blankets were thicker and the bed was slightly springier than my bed at home. And then I heard the voices, the voices of the people that I were in my head yesterday. WAIT! Yesterday! Oh no, my dad was home! What about those wolves? Why wasn't I dead? Why didn't they kill me?

I sat up quickly, opening my eyes for the first time that morning. Morning? Evening? What time was it? A quick glance at the window told me it was mid- morning.

"Oh good, you're up!" said a feminine voice. That was when I took in my surroundings. There were two women standing in the doorway, one leaning against the doorframe, looking quite positively bored. The other female in the room seemed overly cheerful. I didn't like her. There were three scars running down the side of her face, and her smile seemed to be lopsided. But she was still so beautiful, I felt sorry for her. She was freaky looking, yet she still seemed happy. Weird. And then there were two older men in the room, both had long hair, while ones was black and the other a white faded color. The man with the black hair was sitting in a wheel chair and was a lot larger than the other skinny man. However there was one sight that made me scared The strong, young looking shirtless man with tribal tattoos all along his chest. This was the man that I saw in my flashback yesterday, the one that commanded me to shift. Sam, I think was his name. Then it hit me, standing in front of me was Sam Uley. What were they all doing here? Why was I here?

"Hi!" said the overly cheerful woman, walking towards me. "I'm Emily!" She exclaimed sounding too cheerful to tell me something as simple as her name. Then she introduced me to everyone else. Leah, the cranky looking girl, Billy the old man in the wheelchair, and Old Quill, the white haired Elder. Shivers crept down my spine as she introduced me to Sam. The man that could use this tone of voice on me that made me do whatever he said. Just like my dad..

This was too much; I needed to get out of this room. I needed to calm down and go back home—Oh no! My brother, he didn't know where I was, and he was all alone with my father! I needed to get to him, I needed to protect him!

I ran out of the door, pushing the cranky looking girl over and almost tripping over Billy's wheelchair. I ran down the hall and almost made it to the stairs before a strong pair of arms encased me, locking me into their chest. My instincts kicked in, and I was in full fight mode. I could feel the immense pain my fever brought yesterday flowing through my body until I heard Sam come up behind us.

"Don't you dare phase in my home. Paul, let go of her!" He barked, the order making me writhe in pain. The order had to be obeyed, I realised, but it was hard to control my instincts. Defying the order gave me great pain, and that made me want to shift even more, It was my instinct to try to get away from the pain. The pain was worse than what I'd imagined the Crucio curse in the book Harry Potter being. ''Stop, Sam!" Yelled out a female's voice, maybe Leah's?

"She can't stop her instincts! Your order is giving her pain! Release the order now!" Suddenly the pain was gone and the relief flew through my body. Once again my battered, drained body fell asleep, blackness taking over me. I was only asleep for what felt like seconds, waking up to being dropped unceremoniously on a couch.

As I awoke I once again took in my new surroundings. The lively bright room I was in didn't match the swarm of half-naked, muscly men that were contained inside it. They all looked angry, and I couldn't tell if it was at me or if they just looked like that all the time. Some glared whilst others held a small smile. The glares pierced through my skin, and I knew that I would never be able to escape this house with all of them here. This brought me more fear and I cowered into the corner of the couch.

"Emily, she's awake!" yelled one of the more muscly looking boys.

"Oh! She is?" Emily said, walking through the door holding what seemed to be cupcakes. There were a lot there, about 40! And they weren't small cupcakes either, one of them was about the size of my hand. There were multiple flavours it seemed too, chocolate and blueberry, banana and vanilla. Mhhh, the sent made me salivate! I am was so hungry! My dad usually cooked for us but I usually picked at it. Just the other day he had told me I was getting too thin. At least he still cares.

" Eat up, boys, lunch will be ready soon!" What? They were going to eat these and then eat lunch? How could they fit it all in their stomachs? "Now," Emily said, turning to face me. "You must be starving! Here have a cupcake!"

Thank-god! As soon as the vanilla cupcake was in my hands I forgot about everything else, I was so, so, so, so, hungry. I must have been eating really weirdly or snarling or something because as I finished the cupcake everyone in the room was staring at me. Opps, that was embarrassing. Regardless of the humiliation I had just subjected myself to, I was still hungry. How was it possible? I hardly ate anything, at all. Half a sandwich and an apple was all I could stomach most days.

"C-can I please have a-another?" I asked, giving in to my stomach's complaining.

"Of course." Said Emily, tossing me a chocolate cupcake, by reflex I caught it. Strange, normally I couldn't catch for anything. But like I'm going to dwell on that, I'm hungry. Again I forgot the whole world as the cupcake got devoured in a few seconds. As I recovered from my sugar rush I became aware that I must have been eating really weirdly. And there was chocolate all over my face, oops again. I hadn't felt this childish since my 12th birthday when Luke an I had a cake fight. I had told him years ago that I had always wanted to have one and he made it happen. What makes Luke so amazing is that he's so selfless, I wish he would notice what dad does to me and takes me away.

I must have really been drawn into the cupcake as now there were a few more people in the room. Leah, and the two elders were all standing near the doorway. Sam was also there now, unfortunately.

"Ummm, sorry to be so rude, but um, I need to go now, my brother will be waiting for me" I said wanting to be out of this place. And go home to Luke.

''Why would she want to go home?'' I heard one of the boys mutter.

"Wait!" yelled out Leah as I started to get up. "We just need to explain some things to you first. How about you tell us your name and then we will tell you what happened yesterday." She soothed, her mellow voice relaxing me. "Then I can go home?" I asked quietly. I didn't know if I wanted to not be here or not be in my house more.

"Sort of, yeah." Leah replied.

"Your name?" She asked.

"Kalbey."

**Please review, my babies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I own nothing.**

**AN: So sorry for the long wait, I just moved from a big city to a small island on the other side of the country and we just got wifi again. I promise to finish this story and I might update Monday if I get enough reviews! x **

***This chapter is a filler chapter and an insight on Kalbey's home and school life.**

***Un-beta'd.**

* * *

As soon as my name slipped out of my mouth I was instantly bombarded with questions.

''Kalbey who?'' One of the muscular men asked.

''Hey Kalbey! Welcome to the pack!'' Another yelled, his voice so loud it made my ears sensitive.

''Who knew another girl would phase?''

''But why did she phase? Does this mean-'' The tall boy was cut off my a shirtless man running into the room, yelling.

''I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE! I was getting tutored and-'' He stopped speaking as our eyes met.

Warm dark brown orbs met mine. It was the most strangest yet pleasurable feeling I had ever experienced. My stomach felt like there was a million butterflies dancing inside of it. I felt as if we were being tied together, a warm rope pulling me to him. The rope could never be untied and frankly, I never wanted it to.

As much as I enjoyed the feeling, it also scared me. Why was I feeling this way? I wasn't _allowed_ to feel like this. My eyes filled with tears and I immediately ran outside the door he had entered from.

''WAIT!'' I heard the soft voice from behind me but I kept running and never looked back.

I couldn't.

I swear I heard Sam tell him to let me go, but I wasn't sure because it was probably my crazy brain.

For the first time in my life, I was in such panic to get home that I took no notice at how fast I was running and how good it felt.

* * *

It felt like I had been running for hours by the time I came into contact with the big pale blue house I had grown up in. I whimpered as I saw my dads ute parked in the driveway. I think my dad bought such a big house because the rooms were so far apart that no one could hear my cries during the night.

I slowly approached the door and was about to open it but it quickly opened and I was greeted by my worried-looking father.

''Thank the Gods! Where the hell have you been, Kal? I've been worried sick ever since I got home and you weren't here!'' He said frantically as his arm circled around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

''Out.'' I told him quietly, removing his arms from around me before walking into the kitchen to tending my rumbling stomach.

My brother was eating a bowl of cereal on the kitchen counter as I took out a tub of vanilla ice-cream and table spoon.

''Hey! No far, you said that I couldn't do that! Dad, she's being a hypocrite!'' Cried my brother.

As I learned against the counter, my father stood closely next to me and pushed the hair out of my face before turning to my brother, ''Leave your sister alone.''

I dropped a scoop of ice-cream on the shirt I had been wearing, but as soon as I touched it, it melted! What the heck?

''Uh, I'm gonna go to bed, I don't feel well.'' I lied before handing my brother the tub of ice-cream and walked towards the stairs.

''Okay, I'll be there to tuck you in.'' My father said loudly and I shivered.

''NO, IM OKAY!'' I called, hoping for a peaceful night after the days activities.

* * *

Surprisingly my father had listened to me and stayed out if my room all night (as far as I had known).

I made sure I left early and headed to the school library. There were many things I loved about libraries, the main reason being its quietness. I was happy to escape into my own little world where my father was nonexistent and where my brother had the loving family he deserved.

He would have a mother who showed her love for her only son, a father who would never lay a hand on his children and teach him how to fish and maybe he could have an older sister who kept no secrets.

I must have been daydreaming for a while because the sound of the bell scared the crap out of me. I grabbed my bag and headed towards my locker where I grabbed my books for the day.

Here we go again.

* * *

My day at school is always the exact same. I walk around unnoticed by the few students who attend La Push. Our school was only for Quileute natives, no white people allowed.

We only have around three-hundred and something people here. Our school is small, ironically making the buildings small. I'm always pushed around.

We don't really have a popular group here. The closest thing to popular would be the people who hang with Sam Uley outside of school but everyone is scared of them.

I had managed to avoid them all day until the bell rang for second lunch.

I had been sitting on a bench next to my next class, when all of the sudden I felt a muscular body seat itself next to me.

I then made the mistake of looking up.

Seth Clearwater's beautiful eyes were watching me intently as he sat there. Next to me. NEXT TO ME!

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him. His pearly white teeth, beautiful tanned skin that was a little darker than my own and his eyes, oh god his eyes were the main attraction.

''Can we talk?'' He asked hesitantly.

I nodded before we began walking towards the woods. I _knew_ where to go.

* * *

**Please review so I can update soon! x**


End file.
